The Real Reason
by Emily Alice
Summary: AU: The Real Reason Kimberly gave her power coin to Kat, how will Tommy react? DONE
1. Chapter 1

_** Author's notes: It's an AU of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Season 3. It starts when Kimberly fell off the beam. I'm still trying to think If I'm going to write the other Power Ranger story 'cause of the time and crap being messed up. **_

Kimberly's legs were shaky; she tried to keep her balance but was failing. She turned around, trying to do simple things till she gained her balance. She tried a back flip and was able to do it but when she landed her legs gave in and she dropped. She barely was able to hear Kat's voice panicking voice before she blanked out.

Tommy's cell phone went off and he looked to find Kat calling, "Hey Kat, what's up?"

"_Tommy! Quick! It's Kim! S-she fell off the beam! She at the hospital! Please Hurry, I don't know what to do!" _

Tommy's eyes widen, "Kat, calm down. I'm on my way there now." He hung up the phone. He grabbed a hold of his car keys and ran out. He stopped for a second, went back and wrote a note to his parents before going to his jeep. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He ran inside and looked around.

"Tommy!" It was Kat, he ran over to her.

"Kat, what happen? How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Tommy felt like his heart was going to be ripped out of his chest. He needed Kim to be okay. He tried to pictures her laughter again, her smile, he was going to start throwing people threw a wall if he didn' get answer.

"She was on the beam and fell, I called 911 but they haven't told me anything yet." She frowned, "Oh god, Tommy I'm so sorry."

Tommy didn't answer, he grabbed a Doctor and glared, "I need to know how Kimberly Hart is doing. NOW."

"Tommy!" Kat gasped and tried to pull him off. Before she knew it Billy was there helping her. "C'mon, man, let him go." Tommy sighed and released.

"I'm sorry, we have no news on her yet." With that he walked away, a little scared that Tommy might follow and punch him or something.

"I have to call her mom." Tommy said, walking to the pay phone. "Mrs. Hart? It's Tommy Oliver, Kimberly's boyfriend.."

"_Oh Tommy, Hello.. Is something wrong?" _

"Afraid so, .. It's Kimberly.. She was training late and fell off the beam, she hit her head pretty bad." He winced at the sound of her mother's sobs. "They haven't told us anything."

"_Tommy, pleaes make sure my baby is okay, I'll be out there as soon as I can, tell her I love her, please?" _

"Yes, Mrs. Hart, As soon as we hear anything will let you know." Tommy hung over and walked over to Billy, running a hand through his hair.

"Kimberly's mom must really be a mess."

"Yeah, she is." He frowned, "She said she tried to find a way here as soon as she could.

"What about you man, how are you holding up?" Billy patted his shoulder

"I'm hanging in there." Tommy sighed, "Katherine is taking this pretty hard though."

"Yeah, must have been tough to be the one to find her, though I don't understand why she was there in the first place."

"Yeah, but I'm just glad she was around." Tommy looked up to find Kimberly's couch walking toward him.

"Tommy, I just want say again how sorry I am. I feel as though that somehow this is my fault." Tommy shrugged slightly.

"It was an accident, Couch. Things like this happen." Tommy smiled weakly. The couch nodded slightly before walking away. Tommy looked up to find the doctor.

"Good news, she woken up. " Tommy let out a sigh of relief,

"She is going to be okay?"

"There was no permanent damage, she going to be on her feet in no time. Both of them will be just fine."

"Oh thank goodness." Kat sighed, she was to relieve that she didn't hear the last part. Tommy was too happy of the fact she was okay he didn't even notice. Billy was the only one who paused and thought about it.

"Can we see her?" Tommy asked, the doctor nodded.

"Sure, One at a time though." The doctor said

"Tommy, you go first. I'll call the others." Tommy nodded and quickly grabbed the white teddy bear. He nodded to them before going into her room.

Billy went outside and talked into the communicator, "Hey. It's Billy. Kimberly just woke up,"

"_Alright, we are on our way."_ Rocky replied

Kimberly's eyes were closed when she heard his voice, "Hey, don't you know your suppose to land on your feet." She smiled weakly and opened her eyes to where Tommy was next to her bed with a white teddy bear.

"Thought I'd try something different." She grabbed a hold of the bear. "Guess I should stick to what works." Tommy gave a small nod.

"Oh man, you had me so scared. With everything we been through with Rita and Zedd this as been the worst."

"Thanks for being here, Tommy." She said softly as he stroked her hair.

He sat on the side of her bed and held her hand.

He started to say something till his communicator went off, "Zordon, this is Tommy."

"**FIRST OF ALL LET ME SAY IT'S GLAD TO SEE YOU FEELING BETTER." **

"Thank you, Zordon." She replied.

"**I AM SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR VIST BUT AISHA, ROCKY, AND ADAM WERE ATTACK IN THE PARK AND NEED YOUR HELP. **

** "**Alright." Tommy said, standing up, Billy walked in.

"I heard everything, Tommy. We should get going." Kimberly started to lean up till Tommy stopped her.

"**NOT SO FAST, KIMBERLY. YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE." **

"Guess he knows me better then I thought." She chuckled weakly.

"Zordon right, we can handle this. You get some rest." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." He pulled away, "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Tommy and Billy left Kimberly alone in her room. She sighed and closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Before she could a nurse walked in.

"Kimberly Hart? I have to ask.. Do you know your three months pregnant?"

Her eyes widen, "I-I'm what?"

"I guess not.. The reports say the baby is fine, but your feet cannot leave the ground again or you're risking the baby's life." Kimberly couldn't believe what she was hearing. The nurse handed her a piece of paper, "Here are some rules, big time no's to do when your pregnant, I'll also bring some victims for you to take up later." Kim tried to settle back to sleep when the nurse left, she couldn't though. Her mind was on how Tommy might react to the baby.

"Katherine, Hi." Kimberly rubbed her eyes, Katherine walked in not to long after the nurse left.

"So, how are you feeling?" She sat on her bed.

"Better." She leaned up, "So Tommy told me you're the one who found me and brought me here."

"Yeah, I was."

"I don't understand. Why were you at the youth center so late?"

"There is something that I have to tell, something you may not believe but you have to hear."

"'kay." Kimberly replied sleepily.

Tommy fought against Rito but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help but think about. Rito soon retreated, Tommy looked at the others. "Let's get back to the hospital."

"Right!" Everyone agreed and made their way to the hospital. Tommy heard the whole conversation between Kat and Kim,

"Katherine, do you know how Tommy became a ranger?"

" I was under Rita's spell to." Tommy said, walking into the room with the others. "I almost destroyed the power rangers and my friends in the progress."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." She looked between everyone. "Special how nice you all been to me."

"You had no control over it. Rita and Zedd's magic is power." Kimberly said,

"And that's why we do what we do. Why we are the power rangers." Aisha nodded.

"Mhm." Kimberly leaned back and bit her bottom lip. Should she tell the others about the baby? She wish she had known earlier, none of this would have happened.

"So the doctor said you'd be out of here in a few days." Aisha grinned happily.

"Yeah, and you can start practicing for the compaction again." Rocky added. Kimberly looked away.

"Guys… there's something you should know.. I'm not going back."

"What?" They all, asked.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"But Kim, you have to." Kat said.

"No I don't, I don't want to take the risk…please understand."

"Kimberly's been doing gymnasts for years. I never thought I'd see her quite." Billy said as they were walking out.

"I know, there's got to be more to it then what she is letting on." Tommy bit his bottom lip.

"I think I have an idea." Kat said. Before she knew it she was Kat-napped.

Kimberly was waiting in the Command Center. The others were on their way. Kim was a wreck, she had to tell Tommy but she couldn't think of /how/. "**WHAT TROUBLES YOU, MY YOUNG CRANE." **Kim jumped at Zordon's voice.

"I'm just.. Worried about Kat." She muttered out.

"**THAT ISN'T THE ONLY THING YOU WORRY ABOUT, IS IT THE BABY?" **

Kim's eyes widen, of course Zordon would know, he knows everything, "How did you find out..?"

"**WHEN YOU PASSED OUT I HAD ZORDON RUN A FULL BODY SCAN ON YOU. I WASN'T GOING TO TELL ANYONE TILL YOU DID. THOUGH IF YOU DIDN'T FIND OUT SOON I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO." **

"I can't be the pink ranger anymore.. Can I, Zordon?" Kimberly felt a tear drip down her face. She loved being a ranger more then anything.

"**I'M afraid not, Kimberly. You must think of the baby." **

** "**I can't believe this is happening." She started to cry more, she couldn't help it. She was an emotional mess.

"**DON'T WORRY, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A POWER RANGER." **Kimberly cleaned her face and controlled her tears before the others came in. Billy was able to teleport Kat back with the pink power coin. Kimberly was happy to have the coin back; she knew she wasn't going to be able to have it much longer.

"Are you positive she said she'd meet you here?" Tommy asked and they walked to the pool.

"Yeah, which is strange because she told me she was afraid of the water." Kim looked around nervously. Tommy looked up to the driving board,

"Didn't you say she was afraid to be near the water?"

"Yeah," Kim replied.

"Well, looks like she changed her mind." He turned and pointed. Kimberly watched Kat dive down in a flip and landed perfectly in the water. Tommy and Kim cheered and clapped. They walked toward her.

" Unbelievable, What made you change your mind?" Kim asked

"You did, I had to do something that you could over come your fear." Kat replied

"Yeah.. but… I can't." Kim said, looking at the floor.

"Why not?" Kat asked

"Because I'm pregnant!" Kim blurted and ran off, leaving a stunned Kat and a now pas


	2. Chapter 2

_** Author's Notes: Don't Own Power Rangers, even Tommy(no matter how much I beg *Sad sigh*). Enjoy!**_

__Kimberly was walking alone in the park. She gave her power coin up to Kat without giving the others a reason. Only Tommy and Kat knew. She couldn't face the others, not yet. She stared out by the lake, she was at her and Tommy's spot. The same place they first kissed. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. What would her mom do? What was going to happen to their baby? She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Zordon help her.

Tommy found Kim crying. He felt his heart rip out of his chest as he sat next to her, putting an arm around her. "Kim…"

"What are we going to do, Tommy?" She looked up at him. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"I don't know beautiful." He said truthfully. He really wasn't. He knew he'd do anything for her. He always will love her, he knew he wanted to marry her and have a family with her. Even though it might be hard, he was going to make sure their baby was takenc are of. "But I promise you I'll do everything I can to make sure you and the baby are taken care of it."

"I love you, Tommy." She muttered into his chest once he pulled her close against him.

"I love you to, Beautiful."

Kimberly and Tommy left to go to the youth center to tell the news to the others. Tommy could tell she was really nearvous. "Hey guys, can we talk to you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, of course." Adam said as they all moved over. Kat went next to Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her friend, knowing what they were going to tell the others. Kat felt bad, of course she had a crush on Tommy but now she thought of Kimberly and the baby and knew Tommy was never going to be with her. She was happy for them. She wanted to be there for them as a friend, a teammate.

"Kim, want me to…?" Tommy asked softly to her. Kim gave a small nod before turning away from the group. "Guys… Kim's pregnant." They all gasped. No one even knew Kimberly and Tommy were, well, active. They all watched them share shy kisses in public but they guessed they were different behind closed doors.

"Don't worry, Kim. We'll be here for you every step of the way." Aisha told her with the guys nodding behind her.

"Aisha, I'm staying with your parents…. Do you think they'd…"

"Oh God, I didn't even think about them… Kim, I'm not sure." She whispered, feeling terrible for her best friend. "I'm not sure if you'd be able to …"

"Be able to what?" They all turned to see Kim's mom looking at them. "Aisha's parents told me I might find you here." She paused as she looked at all their faces. "Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"M-mom… I, um… I'm pregnant." Kim whispered softly. Her mom's eyes widen and quickly pulled her daughter into a hug, sending a cold death glare to Tommy.

"Don't worry, Baby. It will be okay. We can fix this, alright? You can come to France with us, you'll love it there. We have a lot of space if you want to keep the baby, though I do advise adoptive, somewhere where the baby could be rised with two parents and-"

"Kimberly isn't going anywhere." Tommy snapped. "And the baby will be rised by _**two **_parents. Kim and I can-"

"I don't want to hear a word from you, Thomas Oliver!" She hissed. "You ruined my daughter's life as it is! She was going to be great! Now you destoryed her life!" She yelled.

"Mother!" Kimberly snapped through the tears. "Tommy didn't do anything, It was me! It's all my faults!"

"No, Kim. It's both our faults, but I want to make it right. I want to be there for you every step of the way." Tommy corrected her as he held her hand.

"You are coming home to france with me, tomrrow." She glared.

"No." Kim whispered.

"What?" Her mom gasped at her.

"I want to stay with Tommy and my friends." Kim said as she held tightly onto Tommy's hand.

Her mother glared between them. "Fine, don't count me to be there when you find out what a big mistake you made." With that she stormed out. Kim would have fell if Tommy wasn't holding on to her.

"It will be okay."

The next few days were hard. Tommy's parents were okay with Kimberly staying with them. They loved Kim and all, once they found out she was pregnant they wanted to make sure she was okay. Tommy 's Uncle was planning on helping him get a job at his race car track. What was hard was Zedd's attack, he didn't give them a break. Luckly, Tommy knew Kimberly wasn't going to be alone.

"Trini! Jason!" Kim cried as she ran into their arms. Once they heard the news they got the first flight out. They wanted to be there for Kim. "I missed you guys." She mutters.

"Hey lil sis." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. "How have you been?"

"Alright, the morning sickness started to kick in." She made a face.

"Don't worry, that's a good sign." Trini smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess, I just hate throwing up." She sighed. The rest of the day Kimberly spent shopping with them as the others fought off some of Zedd's monsters. She hated not being apart of battles anymore.

"Guys! Watch out!" Jason yelled as a group of putties surronded them.

"Don't they know we don't do this anymore?" Kim groaned as she dropped her bags, getting in fighting stance along with the others. Kim was able to handle herself fine during battle, no matter how many times they made a grab for her. She didn't understand why they kept coming after her. She screamed as a putty grabbed a hold of her, luckly Jason was able to take them down. They were shocked when they were teleported into the command center along with the other rangers.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked

"I FEAR LORD ZEDD MIGHT BE AFTER KIMBERLY." Zordon told them.

"What? Why? I mean, I know he tried to make her his queen once, but doesn't he have Rita Now?" Jason asked.

"NOT JUST THAT. KIMBERLY IS THE KEY TO TOMMY'S DOWN FALL. YOU WILL HAVE TO KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON HER."

Everyone nodded, "Alright, Zordon." Kim sighed.

"Great, just great. Lord Evil wants me to take down my boyfriend and friends, plus throwing up and leaving my bags at the mall. My day can't get worst." Kim grumbled and rubbed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Author's Notes: Don't own anything, enjoy. Like I said, not sleeping tonight so many updates. Running on NO SLEEP so no rudeness of wrongness and BS 'cause I am tried. Enjoy PS: VERY SHORT 'cause i got tried.  
**_

Kimberly woke up in bed alone. She moved in with Tommy and his family a week ago now. She was use to sleeping in the same bed as Tommy. She frowned, Tommy must have had a ranger thing. She thought as she pulled the covers over her head. The pregnancy was talking a lot out of her and she didn't know what to do. She was worried about Lord Zedd, Tommy, her school work. She wished the worry would just go away. She looked at the clock, six am on a Saturday. She gave up trying to sleep; maybe a jog will help.

She changed into white sweats and a pink hoddie. She went for a jog to the park like normal. Kim froze when she swore she heard someone scream. She ran to find a young child being chased by a group of putties. 'Where were the rangers'she thought as she ran over. "Hey! Leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size." Kim glared. The putties quickly went after her instead. She fought her hardest for running a half hour. She was able to dodge their attacks and kick at the Z's on their chest.

"Hello, Former Pink Ranger." A deep voice growled before the world went dark for Kimberly Hart.

* * *

"Hey, you guys. Have you seen Kimberly?" Tommy asked as he reached the youth center.

"No, not all day." Aisha said with a frown. "I thought you were watching her today."

"I got a text from Rocky saying you two were going shopping so I didn't have to worry about her." All eyes went to Rocky who was eating.

"Don't look at me, I didn't text anyone." He said.

"Then where is she?" Just then beeping came from their watches. "Guys." He said as they followed him to the hall. "We Read you." Tommy said.

"Ai Ai AI! Rangers, report to the command center right away!"

"On our way, Alpha." They replied and teleported. "What's going on?" Tommy asked once they were in there.

"It seems like Lord Zedd had attacked the Park when you were fighting the monster downtown. Kimberly was there and attacked a group of putties' Alpha said as he was pressing buttons, pulling the picture of Goldar attacking from behind, knocking Kim out.

"Oh No.." Tommy groaned. His pregnant girlfriend was kidnapped by the golden monkey. Jason was going to kill him. "We have to get her back, Zordon."

"AGREED, TOMMY."

"Ready Rangers?" Tommy asked the others as they pulled out their morphers

* * *

Kimberly started to come to in. She was laying in a soft bed with her hands chainned up. She groaned, "I can't deal with this right now!"

"Calm Down, Kimmie." She glared at Lord Zedd as he moved into the room. "Try to be stress free, it might harm the baby." He hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Want me stress free? Then let me go and leave me alone!" She yelled. She wanted to go back to bed and curl up next to Tommy, also get some ice cream would be nice. Kim looked around, the room had nothing that could help her. She'd just have to sit tight till Tommy got there to save her. "I can't wait to watch Tommy kick your ass, Zeddie." She made a face as she closed her eyes. She heard Zedd snort before walking out. _'Where are you, Tommy?' _She cried in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes: Don't own anything, enjoy!_**

* * *

Kimberly had to find a way out. She wasn't going to just sit around and risk her or the baby getting hurt. She rested her forehead against the door as she heard voices. "… So what, six months we wait till the baby is born then we just kill the ranger?"

"No no no, Lord Zedd wants to keep her around for more heirs." Goldar said. Kim's face was filled with disgusted, no way she was letting that happen. Kim sighed as she paced in the cell. She sat down on the cott in the cell and rested a hand on her baby bump. "don't worry, little one. Daddy will come save us." She hummed softly, soon falling sound asleep.

Tommy was pacing around the command center. "Dude, calm down. We will find her." Rocky told him. He gave a small nod but kept pacing. Kat placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Tommy, we will find Kim, relax."

"I got something." Billy called as he worked around the command center pulling up a picture of Kim asleep with hands on her stomach. "It's weird though, I found her through finding the babies singal." Billy said, thinking as he started to set up teleporting her with Alpha's help. Tommy glared as he watched Lord Zedd walk into the cell room. He stroked Kimberly's cheek, casuing her to wake up. Kim glared at him and started to say something none of the rangers could make out. That's when they watched Zedd hit her. Tommy glared and shot a look to Billy.

"Teleport her!" Billy nodded and quickly pressed a button, they watched as Kimberly disapperaed on screen and Lord Zedd yelled. Then a pink beam with a mixture of white apperaed in the command center and Kimberly was laying there. Tommy quickly scooped her into his arms and held her tight. "You go no where alone, understand me?" Tommy muttered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Kim gave a nod but said nothing.

"Glad your safe, girl." Aisha grinned as she hugged Kim. The others quickly joined in on the hug. Rocky ruffled her hair.

"Glad your alright, shorty." He smirked. Adam rolled his eyes as Kim glared at him.

"Let's head to the youth center, I bet Kim's hungry." Kim grinned and denyed nothing.

Everyone was surpiressed that Kim out did Rocky on the food. Though of course Kim was eating for two and Rocky was just eating for the dark never ending pit he calls a stomach. Kim didn't talk much, she just ate which worried Tommy. He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "You okay?" He muttered. She gave him and 'I'll tell you later' look.

"So, Kim, are you going to find out if you are having a girl or boy?" Kat asked. Kim shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet." She looked toward Tommy who just shrugged.

"Whatever you want, Kim." Kim smiled at him and kissed his cheek before looking at the group. "I think I'll find out, it might make it easier. Though boy or girl, they will have some pink." Kim said with a nod casuing the group to laugh. She stood up. "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." She quickly ran toward the bathrooms as everyone looked between each other. Tommy looked worried which caused Rocky to laugh.

"Dude, relax. The baby is like, right on her balder so she'll be going to the bathroom a lot." Everyone stared at Rocky in shock. He just shrugged, "I remember my mom pregnant with my little sister, there are a lot of books you might want to check 'em out soon to be daddy." Rocky said as he patted Tommy's shoulder. Billy nodded in agreement.

"You should, I'm sure it'd help Kim out a lot."

"I'll help you find some books, Tommy." Kat smiled. Tommy nodded.

"Thanks, Kat." Kim returned from the bathroom and yawned. Tommy took that as a sign it was time to go. "I'll see you later, Kat, after school?" Kat nodded and Tommy helped Kim up and the two left.

"What are you doing tomrrow with Kat?" Kim asked.

"Going to the bookstore, want anything?" Kim shook her head. Tommy pulled her close to his side as the two reached Tommy's house.

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Ah, the girls were girl talking. You know how they can get." Tommy said quickly as he kissed his Mom's cheek.

"Oh, well, I just put dinner away. Reheat it if your hungry." She said.

"We just ate-" Tommy started.

"I'd love some." Kim said cheerfully as she went into the cheek. Tommy chuckled, it was going to take some getting use to of Kim eating worst then Rocky. Though if she gained a few more pounds it might help. She was 14 weeks pregnant and you could barly tell she was pregnant.

After Kim ate they went up to bed. Kim was restless though. Tommy sighed and pulled her close, "Go to sleep." He grumbled, half out of it. Kim frowned and sighed as she cuddled close to him.

"Sorry." Tommy placed his hands on her stomach and sighed contently. He always wanted a family with Kim, of course not now but he didn't care. He had Kim and the baby. "Tommy… Lord Zedd wants our baby to be his heir." Kim said out of no where. Tommy was awake now.

"He won't get near our baby, Beautiful." Tommy told her as he softly kissed her lips. "I promise." She smiled slightly and soon drifted to sleep along with Tommy.

School in the morning was hard for both of them. Kim wore a long and big pink t-shirt which hid her baby bump. Tommy and Kim left for school and met up with the others. "Kim, the t shirt is like a circus tent on you." Aisha said. Kim chuckled and smiled.

"Oh, Tommy, after you are done with the bookstore with Kat I need you to take me to the doctors, you don't have to stay if you don't want-"

"Nothing will keep me away." Tommy reasured her and kissed her forehead before walking to class with the others as Kim went to her class.

"…really? Kimberly? No way." Kim turned to find two of her old cheerleader friends talking.

"Why else would she quite and dress like that?" The one girl, Gabby, said. "I hear she is only doing it to keep Tommy because he was thinking about leaving her for that Kat girl."

"and if she really is pregnant then it would so send Tommy into the arms of a girl without the baby bump. I herad that he and Kat were going to the 'bookstore' after school." Said Megan.

Kim shook her head and turned to walka way when she ran into Bulk and Skull. "So, the rumors true, Kimmie? Don't worry, Skull here is more then willing to help you with your baby needs." Bulk said as Skull quickly nodded, eyes not leaving her stomach. Kim felt tears clouding her eyes and quickly ran to the girls room.

Kat saw Kim run in and quickly followed after her, "Kim?" She called, knocking on the stall where she heard crying.

"Go away." Came a muffled cry.

"Kim, open up. What's wrong?"

"Tommy isn't going to want me compared to you." She muttered out between sobs.

"That's not true, Tommy loves you and the baby more then anything. What would give you the idea that Tommy and I'd ever have something?"

"Gabby and Megan…" She sighed and came out of the stall, tears running down her cheek. Kat quickly helped her clean up.

"Tommy and I are just friends, I promise. Plus I have a thing for someone else…." Kat said, trailing off.

"Who?" Kim asked, "Not Rocky or Adam, Billy maybe.. OH GOSH!" She saw the look when she said Billy, "You like Billy." She grinned. "And he likes you, of course." Kat rolled her eyes and nudged her.

"Don't say anything yet, alright?" Kim quickly nodded and the two left the bathroom. They met up with the rest of the gang where Kat and Tommy went off to the bookstore and Kim went with the others for a bite to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimberly waited at the youth center for Tommy and Kat to return from the bookstore. She watched as Jason and Rocky sparred as Adam, Aisha and Trini studied. She was thankful that Jason and Trini returned to be with her through this, Jason also made a call and Zack was going to be there by the end of the week.

"Kimberly…?" Kim looked to find her mother, Caroline, walking towards her. "Sweetie, can we talk?" She gave a small nod to her mother, unsure of where this was going. It wasn't to long ago that her mother swore she wanted nothing to do with her. "I want to say … I'm sorry. I was wrong, you're my daughter and I love you more then anything. I want to be apart of yours' and my grandbaby's life, if you'll let me."

Kim smiled softly and leaned over to hug her mother. "Of course I want you apart of our life, I'm going to need my mom more then ever." She cried into her mothers' shoulders.

"And I'll be here for you, I promise you. I also even have a peace offering." She looked up at her mother as she held out a piece of paper. "I took the house back and I want you and Tommy to have it."

"Mom… Thank you." Kimberly said before hugging her mother again with more tears. Her mother chuckled and held her, kissing the top of her head. Tommy and Kat walked into the youth center. "Mrs. Hart?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He made his way over to Kim and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you, Tommy." Carolina said with a nod. "You better take good care of my daughter and my grandbaby, understand? Hell no fury like a Hart." She grinned. "I mean it though, I want letters and picture all the time? I'll try and be here for the birth, okay? So keep in touch." They nodded and Kim gave her mother another hug before she went on her way and Kimberly and Tommy made there way to the doctors.

Tommy drove, watching Kimberly closely from the corner of his eyes. He know she had a hard day, she might not have that much pregnancy weight and through the t shirt it was useable but everyone at school knew she was pregnant with his baby. He knew there would be gossiping and Kim would get the hard end of it. She seemed to be holding up okay after Kat retrieved her from the bathroom. "So, do you want to find out if the baby is a boy or girl?" Kim's question cut him out of thought.

"Um, doesn't matter."

"Your not very helpful, do you want to know or not?" Kim said with an eye roll.

"Okay, yeah, I kind of do." Tommy confessed. His loving girlfriend and mother of his child giggled at him and got out of the car as they arrived. Tommy was nervous, looking around he saw some couples a few years older then them, and a few kids.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart, I have an appointment." She said at the check in desk.

"Yes, this your first visit?" Kimberly nodded to the older women at the desk. She handed over some papers, "Fill these out and I'll call you when the doctors ready for you." Kim nodded and sat down with Tommy and filled the papers out. Tommy kissed her softly on the forehead.

"It will be okay." Tommy reassured her as the doctor called for her. They stood and followed into the back. The doctor smiled at them, "Hello, I'm Dr. Smith, call me Lisa though, everyone does."

"I'm Kimberly and this is my boyfriend, Tommy." The being of the appointment went fast and Lisa wanted to do an ultrasound. Kim shuddered as the cold gel touched her stomach. Tommy held her hand to his lips and kissed her hand as he watched the picture come up on screen.

"Hm.." The doctor said, looking at the screen.

"What?" Tommy and Kimberly asked.

"Your having twins." Tommy stared at the doctor, his eyes widen and jaw dropped. Kimberly on the other hand face turned pale white, almost bone color as she looked in shock. "Kimberly, are you okay?" Kim gave a small nod toward the doctor. "Would you like to know what you're having?" The doctor asked, Tommy nodded, "Well, it's a boy and a girl, congratulation guys."

"Thank you." Tommy said. Once Kimberly was cleaned up they were ready to go.

"Tommy, Kimberly, hold on a sec. I just want to give you a warning. Kimberly, your so tiny, and I'm worried about that you aren't gaining as much weight as you should be. So keep up with a lot of visits, aright?"

"Of course." Kim said as she let Tommy led her out to the car. "Twins…" She muttered to herself as her hand went to her stomach.

"Hey, it will be okay." Tommy said, leaning over to kiss her. "I promise." Kim smiled and kissed him back just as they heard a beeping from his wrist. Kim sighed and pulled back. "I read you Zordon." 

"Tommy, report to the Command Center."

"Got it, Zordon." Tommy looked a Kim and started to say something but she shook her head.

"I'll take the car home, I'll see you tonight." Tommy sighed but gave her the keys and teleported.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Epilogue**_

"William Jason Oliver, do not pull your sisters hair." Kimberly scowled. The young boy frowned but sat down on his chair at the kitchen table. He kept eating his cheerios which most were on the table and now his red bowl. His little sister, Rose Trini Oliver, sat next to him her hair in pigtails. Both had just turned four years old. Her husband walked down and kissed her.

"Morning, beautiful." She smiled. Kimberly started to pull him into a deeper second kiss when the doorbell rang. "Uncle Jase! Aunt Trini!" cried the small children as Jason and Trini Scott walked through the doors with a large German shepherd, named Zordon.

"Hey, cut it out. Don't go for number three yet before the move." Jason smirked. Tommy was moving to Reefside for a teaching job. He thought a change would be nice for them. Kimberly was hesitant to leave but she ended up agreeing. The house was nice, away from everyone. Great place to raise a family they both agreed.

Jason and Trini, of course, were married a year after high school. They lived in Angel Grove and were expecting their first child soon. Jason owned a dojo with his wife. Both were happy with where they were in life. They found their dog on the anniversary of Zordon's death thus the name. He was such a sweet old dog but still very playful. He was protected of Trini, which Jason enjoyed. Having a guard dog put him at ease about staying late.

Rocky and Aisha were just married recently. They were still on their Hawaii honeymoon. No one would be surprised if she soon became pregnant. Aisha went to become a vet; no one was shocked as Rocky helped Jason with the dojo. They still live in Angel Grove (more Rocky's parents basement). The newly wed couple still had to do some house hunting when they returned. They had no plans of leaving; it was only a four-hour drive to their goddaughter.

Adam had taken a liking the new yellow ranger. Tanya and Adam stated dating no long after high school when they ended up at the same school in LA. She was studying to be a doctor and Adam was going into law. No one was sure what the couple had in the future but they seemed happy. Everyone hoped the best for the young ranger couple.

Katherine went to London for dance, but that didn't stop her and the original blue from dating. Though the couple soon grew a part when Billy left the planet. Kimberly and her pink sister kept in contact and knew she was still doing well in London but had plans on returning for a visit soon. Billy, on the other hand, hadn't been able to contact. Everyone worried about him and hoped the power would protect him.

Zack started to date his old flame, Angela, when they met up in LA. He was teaching dance at the time. They met up almost six months ago and were still going on strong. Zack often came down to visit, like all the other rangers. The first ranger children were very spoiled by their parent's friends.

"Thanks again for helping us pack, the rest of the team should be here soon." Tommy said as he wiped Rose's dirty face. Trini and Jason smiled,

"Anytime, bro." Jason said, "Plus Trini had been bugging to visit to see our godson." He grinned and watched Trini fuss over Will. Tommy smiled, they chosen the name William in honor of Billy. He had been there with Kim when he couldn't. Jason, of course, was his middle name in honor of Kim's unofficial adopted brother.

Rose was named after her over protective Uncle Rocky and given Trini for her middle name. She small little girl already had all the men wrapped around her finger on day one. Though she was targeted along with her brother when Tommy had to face a new evil with the rest of the rangers. Thankful it wasn't long till they gave it up. Tommy gave his power to a young boy named T. J to live a normal life.

Everything had gone well with the group from then on. Rose and Will were never without love, they had aunt's, uncle's, grandparents and parents that would do anything to keep them safe. They were never in the dark though; Rose and Will even paid visits to Zordon a lot of times. Even as babies they enjoyed the giant head and robot.

"When's the baby due?" Kimberly asked her best friend.

"Next month." Trini smiled and rested a hand on her stomach where Alice Kimberly or Jacob Thomas was. They already knew Kimberly and Tommy would be the Godparents.

"Do you think Jason will faint like he did when you told him you were pregnant?" Both girls laughed. It was the funniest thing, seeing Jason faint. Kim tensed him about it just like the group did when she fainted when Tommy became the white ranger.

"Will, go pack up your toys." Tommy told his son. He stopped practicing his punches.

"Okay, Daddy." He said before running upstairs. Tommy smiled; he loved being a dad, having a family, more then being a ranger. He'd give it up for them, but he felt he owned Zordon thus he'd hold to the Dino gems till the new rangers came along. Of course, Kimberly wasn't too happy but agreed, they'd owe Zordon for much more.

Kimberly knew Tommy wouldn't become a ranger again, but he felt he needed to keep the world safe. She just hoped it wouldn't put their family in trouble. The twins came first, they needed both parents and she jus hoped Tommy wouldn't do something to ruin that. He wore more colors then any other ranger, would he take another color to his closet if it meant to become a ranger again?

"Kimberly? Everything is all packed. The twins are in the car." Tommy said. She simply nodded and stared out the window of their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed the back of her neck softly. "I love you, my pink princess"

"I love you, my white knight."


End file.
